Pomegranate
by Shehiri
Summary: SSLC. Hades won Holy war. Specters are now rewarded with Saints and others. Hypnos & Hakurei, Pandora & Sage, and others. Rated for Yaoi and sexuality. Thanatos and Manigoldo part going on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Holy War has come to an end in favor of Hades' well-thought formulated plan. The Specters are being rewarded by choosing any Saints to their liking. They will proceed to do what Hades had done to his wife, Persephone, by giving each Specter one pomegranate. They will have to ensure that the person they chose will be tempted to take the alluring invitation.

The Saints and the rest of the citizens have been turned into statues. If the Specters crush the seeds from the pomegranate and apply the juice onto their lips, the statues will come to life, but only for a brief moment. But if the people they chose decide to eat the pomegranate seeds when they are conscious, then they will stay alive a month per seed. However, the Specters cannot make up their minds of what they decide to do. They can trick, tempt them with the truth, or use their imagination in any clever way, but they cannot force it down their throats, no matter how tempting it may be.

* * *

><p>prologue is rewritten thanks to Inensify!<p> 


	2. Hypnos Hakurei 1

Here is chapter one revised, thanks to **Intensify**!

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Ah, so you are here... "

Finding what he was looking for, Hypnos spoke out of relief, as he entered the premises of Hades' castle. The statue of Hakurei was kneeling in the center of castle where he was killed by the sword of his master. His hands were clutched on his knees and his expression was contorted in pain. He proceeded to bend Hakurei's arm, and it moved smoothly to his will. Knowing the statue can be moved without breaking, Hypnos hauled up the statue. His children, the four gods of dreams, and a few specters offered to move Hakurei, but he refused their aid and simply teleported him to his bedchamber.

The poor maids were startled to see him and hurried out. Hypnos laid Hakurei on his bed with a satisfied smile. No one could disturb him now. Sitting at the empty space near his side, Hypnos stroked Hakurei's cheek with the back of his fingers, staring at him lovingly. His skin once took a warm feature, but, now, his soft, pale skin was cold, hard, and colored in gray.

Hypnos chuckled as he produced a few things. Thinking of all the fun he would have with this mortal, Hypnos couldn't stop from laughing. First, a saucer landed on his palm. Next, a ball of cotton and a stick proceeded to fall on his bed. Hypnos kissed Hakurei's lifeless lips before he resumed with his next course of action.

A single fruit of pomegranate sat on his palm, his share of award that he received from his king. He picked a numerous of seeds, wrapped it in his handkerchief, and then crushed it with a stick. Soon, the juice began to leak and fill up the saucer. Hypnos dipped the cotton ball on the saucer and wet the old man's lips. Slowly, color started to return to Hakurei's skin as he took a breath.

When Hakurei opened his eyes, the black high ceiling, with a gold decoration, was all he could see. Then, he heard a familiar chuckle. Hakurei turned his aching head toward the direction the sound came from. There, he saw Hypnos, sitting near his side. He smirked at the old man.

"Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

Hakurei nodded.

Hypnos aimed for his hand. The old man merely winced and tried to pull away. However, with half of his body still covered in stone, all he could do was grunt and frown. The God of Sleep kissed the old man on his forehead and arose from his bed, heading toward the platter on the end-table. He poured the tea into two cups, one of which he gave to Hakurei.

"Drink it. After that, we shall talk. "

Hakurei hesitated at first. He didn't know if it was another trick of the god. But his body carved the tea in his hands, causing him to make a reach for it. Hakurei sipped the tea with great care, trying to avoid from spilling it. His hands were still trembling as he emptied the cup clean. While he was busy gulping his tea, Hypnos was staring at him. It took Hakurei more than a half an hour to finish the whole kettle clean.

"How… What is happening? What happened?"

It was satisfying to see someone, who Hypnos thought to be calm and proud in any situation, to be quite shaken. Hakurei creased his forehead, his eyes shimmering in panic. It was obvious he already knew what happened. Hypnos explained his situation in a plain tone, stopping from time to time.

"So, I am your prize?"

"Yes, you are."

"_Why_?" he emphasized.

His answer was very much predictable. To his surprise, Hypnos answered back in a soft, soothing voice.

"You fascinated me."


	3. Hypnos Hakurei 2

Chapter two revised, thanks to **Intensify**!

Please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

"_Why_?"

Hakurei emphasized.

The reason was very much predictable, so thought Hakurei. It must have been to torture him, to mock him. But to his surprise, Hypnos responded in a soft, soothing voice with an unexpected answer.

"You fascinated me."

The Altar paused at his words. Hypnos continued to explain, without noticing Hakurei's reaction. Hakurei attempted to tackle Hypnos, but failed, and had to remain in a sitting position as his knees gave up. The teacup dropped and rolled on the carpet due to his action.

"How you fought and sealed me, I was very much impressed. So, as gratitude, I decided to claim you as mine."

"You call _that_ a gratitude?" Hakurei growled. The old man suddenly appeared tired after he lashed out.

Hypnos seemed surprised by his tone of voice. He continued to explain, like a father speaking to his child, while ignoring the man's sudden change.

"If I hadn't, some other Specter would have and … who knows? You could've been their plaything."

Hakurei had to admit Hypnos was right. The process with the pomegranate seeds was like farmers branding cows and masters branding slaves. He was treated more than nicely, considering what he had done to Hypnos.

Hypnos grinned as he held out a pomegranate.

"Twelve seeds, Hakurei. That's all it takes. I promise you, I will do my best to protect you. You will be my guest. Not a slave."

Hakurei pondered on the idea, while his face was buried in his hands. It was tempting, and it appeared like Hypnos meant it. On the other hand, what if this whole thing was just another trick the god was playing? It could cost him an eternity in regret.

Hakurei moaned in pain as he placed himself back on the bed. He was having trouble breathing, as he exhaled and inhaled with great effort. Sweat started to roll down his skin. Hypnos sat on the bed with a worried expression, while wiping Hakurei's sweat with his hand.

"Relax, Hakurei."

Still panting, Hakurei pushed away Hypnos's hand as he turned to face the wall. Hypnos noticed the old man clutching the sheet in vain to mask his pain. He was ready to put him to sleep when Hakurei finally made his decision.

"Find me my disciples, Shion, Yuzuriha, and Atla, plus, my brother, Sage, and his disciple, Manigoldo. If you can do my request, I shall consider your words."

He coughed after his last words. Hypnos pulled the old man's shoulder to make him look back. As soon as he did, he blew at his eyes, which made Hakurei sleep instantly. Looking down at Hakurei, it made Hypnos wonder why he was going through all this trouble for him, a mortal. He sighed deeply. Then, he wet Hakurei's lips again and washed his face with a warm towel, before he called in his children to search for the man's request.


	4. Hypnos Hakurei 3

Thanks to Intensify for beta read and editing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It wasn't long before the God of Sleep found Hakurei's disciples. He lined them up in hope that Hakurei would see them at first glance. He nodded his head as he recognized Shion and Yuzuriha.

'_Hakurei will be pleased. Now, it is only two left.' _he mused.

"Lord Hypnos?" Oneiros spoke uncertainly.

"Hm?"

Oneiros took in a breath before he dared continued.

"We could not bring the Pope and the Cancer Saint," he paused, "They were already taken."

"Taken? By whom?"

The four god of dreams winced at the venom in Hypnos's voice. He was generous and didn't like fighting compared to his twin, Thanatos, but, still, he could be very threatening. Morpheus stepped forward, his features filled in guilt.

"It was your twin brother, Lord Thanatos."

_Thanatos! Of course! _It was just like him. His twin brother will not miss a chance for revenge. Hypnos grunted as he looked down at Hakurei. Hakurei had asked him to bring in five people, _only_ _five_, and Hypnos had already disappointed him. Hypnos blew at Hakurei's closed eyes to wake him up. When the Altar opened his eyes, sad golden irises greeted him.

"Have you found them?" Hakurei asked in doubt.

"Yes, but only three. Thanatos had already taken your brother and his disciple."

Hakurei cursed under his breath. If Thanatos took them, all he could do is pray. Maybe, he could hide them away when he is given the opportunity to find them.

Hypnos took Hakurei's hand and led him to the statues, supporting his weight on his shoulder. Even after a few hours of sleep, Hakurei had not fully recovered from his death and stoned condition.

Phantasos quickly moisturized his disciple's lips with pomegranate juice. Hakurei stood there overwhelmed as his beloved ones came to life once again.

"Shion, Yuzuriha, and Atla!" he exclaimed.

They appeared exhausted and ill. Alta had fallen back, Yuzuriha had to put her hands on her knees to support herself, and Shion was shocked to see his master with Hypnos. All Hakurei could do was to hold them in his arms. It didn't take long to explain the facts, such as the state of the earth was practically underground and that Hades won the Holy War and ruled the planet. Plus, everyone who dared stand against the Emperor of the Dead was turned into statues and those who were lucky or unlucky enough can be revived if chosen. Then, Hakurei told them he was ready to take Hypnos's offer to their surprise.

"Master Hakurei, are you sure?" Shion asked as he knelt at Hakurei's feet. The old man nodded his head in resignation. Shion bit his lower lip with a determined expression.

"Then, let me do the same, Master."

"Shion, your choice is not mine to make. It is up to Hypnos," he informed.

Hypnos blinked and looked up from the teacup he had just filled, obviously not following where the conversation is going.

"Did you mention me, Hakurei?"

"Yes, I was wondering, can you give a few seeds to my disciples as well?"

"Of course, I have plenty for the four of you. But the deal will only be made once you take twelve, Hakurei."

"Good enough for me. Give me twelve. Let my disciples each have half."

"Then, will they choose to find a better master or choose to spend eleven and a half months as a statue? Hm," he grunted, "it is not a bad idea, I suppose."

Hypnos chuckled as he walked over and handed his pomegranate to Hakurei.

"You always amaze me. I will have the maids prepare a room for your disciples. This room is yours."

A smirk curved at his lips as he left with his children, leaving Hakurei with his disciples.


	5. Thanatos Manigoldo 1

Thanks to** Intensify** for beta read and editing!

**Tara** : In case you didn't see it on chapter three, I'm the reply to your message here. I'm very glad and It's perfectly okay if you write who wrote it and just give me link :D Yout e mail address is keep deleted due to fanfiction net feature. So write your e mail address like shehiri at fanfiction dot net or write me an email. My email address is shehiri at hotmail dot com.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

When Hypnos was having trouble finding Hakurei, Thanatos was already one step ahead of his brother. However, Thanatos was also one step behind compared to Pandora. When he had found the Cancer Gold Saint, Pandora was already there with Cheshire. Fortunately, it seemed she had no interest in Manigoldo. They were working on something diligently, unaware of his presence until he made it known.

"Pandora," Thanatos called to her out of curiosity. What could have drawn her attention this much?

"Lord Thanatos." Obviously surprised from his unexpected call, Pandora answered with a bow.

When she and Cheshire bowed, Thanatos could see what they were doing. There was a trolley next to the other statues near Manigoldo. It was the Grand Pope Sage, previous Cancer Saint, and Manigoldo's master, they were after.

"Pandora, you'd better look for a different one," Thanatos growled in frustration.

"My apologies, Lord Thanatos, however, I won't obey your order," she refused to his surprise.

"There is a long history between the Pope and I," her gaze lowered to the Pope, "I want him to suffer as much as I did. I can't possibly have you take away what I have longed for since the last Holy War," she explained with a childish smile and grace. It almost felt like she was thanking him.

Thanatos's first reaction was to stare at Pandora's joyful expression at loss. After that, he burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"I never expected a refusal from you. Now, would you care to give me an explanation," he paused as he gestured toward Sage, "…about why you want him so bad?"

Pandora nodded casually with a smile fixed on her lips. "I will, Lord Thanatos, as long as you promise me to grant the Pope as mine."

Thanatos tapped his lips in thought. What would be a better choice? It didn't take long for him to make up his mind. "Okay, then, the Pope is yours."

Pandora bowed again, a smile still set on her lips. He will have to do his best with Manigoldo. Thanatos climbed on the carriage and ordered Cheshire to bring Manigoldo as well.

"You can tell me on the way to the castle."

Pandora sat in front of Thanatos, closing the door behind her back. Then, she explained about what she referred as a 'long history' between the Pope and her. It was a hide-and-go-seek game between Sage and Pandora, which began since the last Holy War.

"The Pope, as a survivor of the last Holy War, was looking for a way to win. Then, an idea came to him. As it was always I, Pandora, who woke our king, Hades, the Pope thought it would be possible to prevent a war if I was not there for our king." Her voice was as calm as a summer sea, soft as a spring breeze.

She continued, "So, he sought my reincarnations and killed them. Sometimes, I reincarnated with my memories, and died helpless, unable to fight him." Pandora let out a deep sigh. Her cheeks were red for some unknown reason. "I hope, Lord Thanatos, this reason is to your satisfaction."

The man did not say a word, but pondered on what she had said.


	6. Thanatos Manigoldo 2

When carriage reached the castle after few hours of silent trip, Thanatos got down first and even cared to escort Pandora. It was more like he was high on something than feeling good. Pandora and Cheshire both felt rather uneasy as they have never seen Thanatos like this before. However, that weary, cheery silence broke soon by loud complains.

" Why we have to run around looking for humans? He is sometimes SO- " Young voice growled hatefully.

" Stop it. Icarus. " Cold voice cut off the speech hurriedly.

" Yeah, you are so noisy all the time. Especially when you growl. " Feminine voice followed cold voice immediately.

" Lady Pandora! They are... " Cheshire hide behind Pandora, recognizing four dream gods as they stepped down the stairs.

Thanatos was about to run when Phantasos caught him.

" Uncle Thanatos! " Phantasos ran down the stairs, waving her hands. Thanatos cursed before turned around in mechanic like movement to face his niece. " Hello, Phantasos. "

" UNCLE! " Phantasos jumped into Thanatos' arms throwing her arms around his neck, which made him fall on the butt.

" Yo, man! " Icarus saluted with huge grin.

" Lord Thanatos. " Morpheus bowed lightly.

" Big brother. How are you doing? " Oneiros gave him innocent smile.

" Can't you boys agree on the title? It's giving me a headache! " Thanatos screamed in despair, pushing Phantasos' face away from kiss.

" Ah, Pandora! It's good to see you. You are just pretty as ever. " Phantasos giggled, still sitting on Thanatos' stomache. Pandora just bowed in greeting.

It was confusing enough already. When Icarus found Sage and Manigoldo on the trolley, things got even worse.

" HEY! Aren't they- hey, Morpheus, look! "

Morpheus sighed watching his little brother jumping up and down around the statues. Cheshire pulled away trolley slowly.

" What? What is it? " Thanatos shouted in awe as he finally manages to stand up.

" Lord Hypnos ordered us to find humans. They are two of five we should bring in. " Oneiros explained.

" Hm, I'm sorry, but you will have to do without them. They are mine, as you see. " Thanatos pulled Icarus away from the trolley by neck. Dream gods and Pandora stared at Thanatos, stunned by surprise.

" But- Thanatos. "

" No but, they are mine. Period. You boys tell my brother just the words I said. He will have to go with that. "

When Icarus growled in protest, Thanatos simly patted his shoulder. " Deal with it. Icarus. "

Pandora followed Thanatos hastily. Thanatos choose a room about size of small mansion, there he locked Manigoldo in a cage, and sat Sage on the chair, making them face each other. After that was done, he squeezed few drops of juice onto Cancer's lips.

" Come on. Wake up. "

Thanatos' knuckles whitened with force. His grip left dented marks on cage's bars. Manigoldo was surprisingly calm and silent even when he saw Thanatos looking down at him with smile.

" What, I thought you would have something to say. " Thanatos seemed rather disappointed.

" Get lost. You moron. " Manigoldo turned around as he spat the words.

" That's more like you. But you should behave, if you want save your master. "

Thanatos stepped aside, gesturing toward Sage's statue. Unable to think that thing was real and alive, Manigoldo just snorted.

" So what? That's just a statue. "

" Do you really think so? "

Thanatos squeezed juice on Sage's lips like he did to Manigoldo. Sage was still unconscious, but he was breathing and alive. It was far from the normal statue Manigoldo thought to be.


	7. Thanatos Manigoldo 3

Sage was alive. More like, it looked like he was dragged back from the dead. He was that weak.

Manigoldo just stared at his master, his forhead pressed on the bar. Everything was messed up in his head. He needed time to think.

Manigoldo died with Thanatos' human body. Then everything went black. And now he was here, locked in the cage.

Has Sage failed? His master, Grand Pope Sage? Was it possible? Thanatos was God, of course, but it seemed very unlike.

Sage prepared more than two centuries. Thanatos lost his body, Sage could have burn his soul. Still confused, Manigoldo questioned Thanatos.

" What have you done to my master? "

" Nothing. "

" Bullshit. "

With his normal arrogant smile, Thanatos explained everything to Manigoldo. What happened after their death, how they ended up here, and even about contracts by pomegranate. Then he offered a deal. Sage will be free from Thanatos, if Manigoldo would be his.

Manigoldo's answer came immediate. " Fuck you. Do you think my master would like it? "

Thanatos shrugged. He stood beside Sage, stroked his hair very slowly, feeling thin silver strands slip through his fingers.

" Yes. I can see that. He treasures you very much to sacrifice your peace for his. " Then he paused. " But can you sacrifice his life for your peace? "

" What? Wait, wait. Damn you, Thanatos! I said WAIT! " Manigoldo screamed in panic, seeing Thanatos' hand firmly placed on Sage's bare neck.

" Thanatos, don't you dare to hurt him! Wait! " All Manigoldo could do was shouting. Slowly Thanatos closed his grip and immediately Sage groaned in pain and lack of air.

" Why should I? You rejected my offer and I have no use of him. "

" I will do what you say. Thanatos! So stop! " Sage was everything to Manigoldo. His pope, his master, his father. Now he was going to be killed. Again.

Thanatos stood up straight, looking rather excited, like a child with new toy. " Say that again. "

" Leave him be. I will... be yours. " Manigoldo whispered. His face was red with anger.

" Wrong. "

" I will be your servant. So please, leave him alone. "

" Wrong. Again. " Thanatos looked down at him with chuckle. Pandora was sitting far away, her eyes closed. Cheshire even pitied the Cancer saint.

" ...Let me serve you... as my master. All I wish for my service is.. my tutor's peace. I beg you. " Manigoldo was crying in despair and humilliation. He never felt this hopeless before. Even when his villiage was slaugthered.

Thankfully, Thanatos decided not to push further for this time. He casually opened cage and ordered.

" Come out. But don't walk. Crawl on your fours. "

Manigoldo obeyed without a word. Thanatos patted him on the head like people do to their pets.

" Good boy. Icelus. Lock him in the Phobia. "

Manigoldo's eyes were fixed on Sage and slight bruise on his neck. To everyone's surprise, he smiled before Morphia's gate close behind him. Thanatos knew that smile. It was same smile with the one he showed before his death with Thanatos' body.


	8. Pandora Sage 1

After Thanatos left with Manigoldo room was filled with heavy quietness that was swayed only by Pandora's footsteps. She was biting a nail and Cheshire could not dare to ask her why she looked so scared. When Pandora stopped at last, she ordered Cheshire to find Radamanthys and he was just glad that he finally had reason to get out of this room. Pandora stared at Sage from few steps away, waiting for Cheshire ans Radamanthys, thinking what she would do to him. After few minutes Radamanthys walked in, bowing lightly. Without returning his greeting Pandara handed him her share of pomegranare.

" Wake him. " Her voice was cold but shaking slightly.

While Radamanthys was wetting Sage's lips Pandora was watching whole process with her trident clutched in fists. It was more like she was hanging on to it as if that trident was her lifeline. When Sage inhaled his first breathe Pandra jumped and was shaking visibly with color drained from her cheeks. Clearly she was scared.

" Pandora? " Sage murmured in daze as he recognized the girl.

It was too much for Pandora to hearing her name from his lips. She bit her lip so hard blood trickled down her chin. Without a word, she slapped him across face with trident's shaft. Sage fell off from the chair with yelp. Pandora breathe deeply as she straightened. Sage stood up wiping off blood woth sleeve and face was already swelling up in shade of blue to purple. He looked amazingly calm in spite of brutal attack. Not speaking a word Pandora striked him with Noble Venom. Sage didn't even make a sound till she let go. Then Pandora snatched the fruit from Radamanthys' hand and threw it to Sage. Fruit rolled on the floor after hitting Sage's head.

" Eat that. " Without a question, Sage ate it slowly.

" Radamanthys. Cheshire, give him new clothes and give him some work to do. " Ramadanthys just bowed and Cheshir nodded quickly, sticking his head out behind Radamanthys.

After Pandora left, Cheshire helped Sage standing up. He knew Pandora had temper, but her attitude was rather strange. " You ok? Old man. "

" Thank you. " Sage just smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Pandora and Sage has long history.. It might come later as another chapter.<p> 


	9. Pandora Sage 2

From this chapter, there will be three or four chapters about Sage and Pandora's past. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Changed in plane clothes Cheshire gave him, Sage was sitting in front of the fire place in the kitchen. Fire was out long before and chill from stone floor was creeping over his body. But he sat still, eyes fixed on empty fire place, thinking of the last Holy war and what happened after that. The war ended September 23rd in year 1500. That day he and his brother, Hakurei, cried till they exhaust themselves. Thry knew how many friends and comrades died to win this war. However, even before tears dried from their cheeks, two had to work on. Burial of deads, finding new Saints and soldiers, reconstruction of Sanctuary and appointing new Grand Pope.<p>

* * *

><p>" Brother, are you serious? Do you really mean it? "<p>

Sage asked again and again, pale from surprise and looking almost scared. He was holding Pope's clothings. Hakurei answered back packing not even looking at his brother.

" Yes. I mean it. I'm not a kind to take charge. There is NO ONE to complain anyway. And, I cannot forgive those gods! "

Hakurei was tembling rightly with Athena's sword clutched in his hands. She was no more than twenty. When they thought it was all over, when they relived believing Athena, themselves, comrades and that boy who once used as Hades' body could live as normal people, in peace, maybe happily ever after like a fairy tale. When they were excited by those thoughts, all were taken away.

" Damn those gods... " Cursing with low growl barely audible, Hakurei stood up with sword tied to his belt.

" I will teach disciples in Jamir and find whatevef information I can about twin gods. "

" ...I... I see, Please take care, big brother. "

That was the last word they had. Hakurei left sanctuary with nothing much like a farewell, leaving Sage alone in the Pope's throne room. When Sage finally realised his muscles were aching with tense, he just opened his arms and dropped clothings on the floor. Helmet and robe, rosarios hit stone making loud noise, echoing. When echos died away bids from snapped rasario made a rolling noise. Sage looked down at the scene emotionlessly.

_What's the use?_

There was no Goddess to courtesy in the robe, not even a person who would scold him. Besides, he was the Grand Pope now. Pope's clothings were now his belongings. Stepping on the robe, Sage strode to throns and sat there. When the Holy was started there was used to be twelve Gold Saints lined up, waiting for Pope and Athena's order. But now the throne room was empty, silent, without life as much as a mouse. Sage sat there abset minded. When Sage came back, sky was dotted with stars.

" It's already night... "

He didn't expect an answer. Rubbing his arms for some warmth he headed to the Star hill. He read stars for whole night to get a hint for new saints' whereabout. He had to do it even though he was alone. Find and teach Saints preparing for next war. He was the Pope. Saint who serve Athena and fight and trying with his all might for peace and welfare of earth. He left sanctuary after reading stars for three nights without sleep, traveling around world to find new saints.

It took long time. He traveled at day and read stars at night. When he found one with talent, he traveled back to sanctuary taking diffrent route to find othet with cosmo. On the way to sanctuary Sage trained them as much as possible. When they arrived, Sage spend two or three months teaching them properly. When he thought trainees were ready, he left with them to find other trainees. He repeated whole process dozens of times. During that time Sage contacted to Hakurei as often as possible to discuss tactic against twin gods.

After almost ten years, sanctuary was reconstructed to it's minumum facilities. Sage was tired, exhausted, drained from continuing journey. He was still young, only in mid thirty. However he was to the point of mental breakdown. Sleepless nights came more often and every sleepless night, Sage blamed himself constantly about every small problems in sanctuary. He hated to work, he hated to worrying about Holy war. Then something came to him.

_Maybe, just maybe... What if I could prevent the war?_

Sage started to working on the thought.

_Why the war start at the first place? Hades reincarnate in humanbody to fight Athena._

_He choose the one with purest soul. Then could we find and kill the one?_

He ignored the idea quickly. It was too risky considering not knowing when Hades might reincarnate and too cruel.

_But what If we can find Pandora's reincarnation?_

Sage knew Pandora was the one who wakes up Hades. Find and kill Pandora's reincarnation, that looked more promising and easier than kill the one who might be Hades' body.

From that day, Sage left most of his work to senior saints and began to read stars again.


End file.
